wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rodzina Połanieckich/II/XIII
Rodzina Połanieckich 32 Po tygodniowym pobycie we Florencji odebrał Połaniecki pierwszy list od Bigiela w sprawach Domu, a w nim wiadomości tak pomyślne, że przechodzące niemal oczekiwanie. Prawo wzbraniające wywozu zboża z powodu głodu zostało ogłoszone. Ale Spółka miała ogromne zapasy zakupione i wywiezione poprzednio, że zaś ceny w pierwszych zwłaszcza chwilach podskoczyły za granicą nadzwyczajnie, więc Bigiel i Połaniecki poczęli robić doskonałe interesa. Spekulacja, pomyślana i przeprowadzona na wielką skalę, okazała się tak korzystną, iż z ludzi zamożnych, jakimi byli poprzednio, stawali się niemal bogatymi. Połaniecki zresztą od dawna był pewien swego i nie żywił żadnych obaw; wiadomość jednakże ucieszyła go zarówno ze względów finansowych, jak i ze względu na miłość własną. Powodzenie upaja i wzmaga ufność do siebie samego. Toteż w rozmowie z żoną niezupełnie potrafił się wstrzymać od tego, by jej nie dać do zrozumienia, że jest niepospolitą głową, wyższą bezwarunkowo od całego otoczenia, jakby drzewem najbardziej wybujałym w lesie, człowiekiem, który dochodzi zawsze tam, dokąd zamierzył, słowem: rodzajem Feniksa we własnym społeczeństwie, obfitującym w ludzi, którzy nie mogą sobie dać rady na świecie. Na świecie też całym nie mógł był znaleźć wdzięczniejszego i gotowego przyjąć wszystko z głębszą wiarą słuchacza. - Ty jesteś kobieta - mówił jej nie bez pewnego cienia wyższości - więc cóż ci mam tam opowiadać sprawę od początku i wdawać się w szczegóły. Jako kobiecie, najlepiej wszystko wyjaśnię, gdy ci powiem tak: tego medalionu z czarną perłą, który ci pokazywałem u Godoniego, wczoraj nie byłem w stanie kupić, dziś jestem - i kupię. Marynia poczęła mu dziękować i prosić, żeby tego nie czynił, ale on uściskał ją, zapowiedział, że nic go nie wstrzyma, że to rzecz postanowiona i że "Maryś" ma się uważać za właścicielkę czarnej wielkiej perły, która na takiej białej szyjce będzie ślicznie wyglądała. Potem jął całować tę szyjkę, a gdy się wreszcie nasycił, czując jednak potrzebę jakiegokolwiek słuchacza począł chodzić po pokoju, uśmiechać się do żony, do samego siebie i mówić: - Nie wspominam już o takich, którzy nic nie robią: Bukacki na przykład, wiadomo, że do niczego... Nie mówię o osłach - taki Kopowski, wiadomo, że kocia głowa; ale weźmy nawet ludzi, którzy coś robią i którzy niby mają rozum: taki Bigiel nigdy by sposobności w lot nie pochwycił, zacząłby namyślać się, ociągać, dziś by się decydował, jutro by się bał - i pora by przeszła, A tu o co chodzi? Naprzód, żeby mieć głowę, a po wtóre, żeby siąść i porachować. I jak działać, to działać!... Trzeba mieć przy tym trzeźwość i nie pozować. Maszko niby nie głupi, a patrz, co wymędrkował!... Ja tam nie chodziłem i nie pójdę jego śladem. Tak mówiąc chodził dalej i potrząsał swoją obfitą czarną czupryną, a Marynia, która by w każdym razie słuchała z wiarą jego słów, przyjmowała je teraz jako niezbity pewnik, tym bardziej że miały one podstawę w istotnym powodzeniu. On zaś zatrzymał się wreszcie przed nią i rzekł: - Wiesz, co ja myślę? - że trzeźwość to rozum. Można mieć inteligentną głowę, to jest i wsiąkającą wiedzę jak gąbka, i wrażliwą, a nie mieć przy tym swego własnego trzeźwego rozumu. Dowodem dla mnie Bukacki. Nie bierz mnie za zarozumialca, ale gdybym ja na przykład wiedział tyle o sztuce, ile on, to bym miał o niej lepszy sąd. On się tyle naczytał i tyle pochwytał opinii, że wreszcie nie ma żadnej. Doprawdy, ja z tego materiału, który on nagromadził, coś bym jednak własnego wycisnął. - O to - odpowiedziała Marynia - z największą pewnością! Połaniecki mógł mieć pod pewnym względem słuszność. Nie był on wcale człowiekiem głupim, i może być, że jego inteligencja była bardziej zwartą i tęższą od inteligencji Bukackiego; ale natomiast była i mniej giętką, i mniej obszerną - to zaś nie przyszło mu na myśl. Nie pomyślał również, że w tej chwili, pod wpływem chełpliwości, mówi przed Marynią rzeczy, od których wypowiedzenia wobec obcych, bardziej sceptycznych ludzi, wstrzymałaby go obawa śmieszności i krytyki. Ale on już z Marynią nie krępował się. Sądził, że jeśli wobec kogo mógł sobie na taką chełpliwość pozwolić, to wobec żony. Przecie, jak sam się wyrażał: "wziął ją i skończyło się" - przecie ona była jego. W ogóle nie czul się nigdy tak szczęśliwy i tak zadowolony z życia jak teraz. Doznał powodzenia materialnego i przyszłość uważał za zabezpieczoną. Wziął kobietę młodą, ponętną dla siebie i rozumną, dla której został dogmatem, co i nie mogło być inaczej, gdy usta jej po całych dniach nie osychały od jego pocałunków, a zdrowe i uczciwe serce było przepełnione wdzięcznością za kochanie. Czego mu mogło braknąć, czego mógł jeszcze pożądać? Był przy tym zadowolony z siebie, bo przypisywał w znacznej części swemu rozumowi i swojej zasłudze to, że tak potrafił urządzić sobie życie, iż zapowiadało się i pomyślnie, i spokojnie. Widział, że innym jest źle, jemu dobrze - i tłumaczył tę różnicę na własną korzyść. Niegdyś myślał, że człowiek, chcąc być spokojnym, potrzebuje uregulować swój stosunek do siebie samego, do ludzi, do Boga. Dwa pierwsze uważał za uregulowane. Miał żonę, pracę i przyszłość; więc dał i zapewnił sobie to, co mógł dać i zapewnić. Co do ogółu, pozwalał sobie na jego krytykę, czasem na wymyślanie, ale czuł, że go na dnie duszy kocha rzeczywiście, że nawet choćby chciał, nie potrafiłby inaczej, że gdyby w danym razie trzeba było pójść w wodę lub ogień - to by poszedł, więc uważał, że i z tej strony wszystko jest załatwione. Pozostał stosunek do Boga. Czuł, że gdyby i ten stał się jasnym i pewnym, mogliby wszystkie zadania życia uważać za załatwione, a w końcu powiedzieć sobie: "Wiem, dlaczego żyłem, czego chciałem i dlaczego muszę umrzeć." Nie będąc uczonym, zetknął się jednak o tyle z nauką, iż wiedział, że wyjaśnień i odpowiedzi nie ma co szukać w tak zwanej filozofii, raczej we własnym widzeniu rzeczy, a przede wszystkim w uczuciu, o ile jedno i drugie jest proste, inaczej bowiem prowadzi do dziwactw. Tymczasem, ponieważ nie był pozbawiony zupełnie wyobraźni, widział przed sobą jakby obraz uczciwego zrównoważonego człowieka, który jest dobrym mężem, dobrym ojcem, pracuje a modli się, w święta prowadzi dzieci do kościoła i żyje życiem ogromnie pod względem moralnym zdrowym. Obraz taki uśmiechał mu się, a w życiu tyle się robi dla obrazów! Myślał również, że ogół, który by posiadał wielką ilość takich obywateli, byłby tęższym i zdrowszym od społeczeństwa, które u dołu składa się z ciemnych głów, a u góry z mędrków, dyletantów, dekadentów i wszelkich tego rodzaju zakazanych figur ze zwichniętym mózgiem. Niegdyś, wkrótce po poznaniu Maryni, zapowiadał sobie i Bigielowi, że jak skończy z własną osobą i z ludźmi, to się zabierze tęgo i do tego trzeciego stosunku. Otóż czas nadszedł lub przynajmniej nadchodził. Połaniecki rozumiał, że do tego potrzebny jest większy spokój niż ów, jaki daje podróż poślubna, wrażenia nowego życia, nowego kraju i ta krętanina między hotelami a galeriami, w jakiej z Marynią żyli. Ale, pomimo tych warunków, w rzadkich chwilach, w których zostawał z własnymi myślami - zwracał je natychmiast do tego głównego dziś dla siebie zadania. Ulegał przy tym rozmaitym wpływom, które, same przez się drobne, wywierały jednak pewne działanie, choćby dlatego, że im się już umyślnie nie opierał. Takim był wpływ Maryni. Połaniecki nie zdawał sobie z niego sprawy i nie byłby go przyznał, a jednak ciągła obecność przy nim tej duszy pogodnej, szczerze i bardzo po prostu religijnej, bardzo obowiązkowej w stosunku do Boga, dawała mu mimowolnie poczucie spokoju i pogody, jakie w wierze znaleźć można. Ilekroć też prowadził żonę do kościoła, przypominał sobie te słowa, które mu powiedziała w Warszawie: "Jakże? to służba boża!" I wciągał się w nią, chodził bowiem zawsze z żoną do kościoła, z początku dlatego, by jej nie puszczać samej, a później i dlatego jeszcze, że sprawiało mu to pewne wewnętrzne zadowolenie, jakie na przykład uczonemu może sprawić przypatrywanie się objawom, które go szczególnie zajmują. W ten sposób, mimo nieodpowiednich warunków, mimo podróży i roztarganego wszelkiego rodzaju wrażeniami umysłu, szedł ciągle naprzód po nowej drodze. Myśli jego w tym kierunku miewały chwilami wielką energię i stanowczość: "Ostatecznie - mówił sobie - ja Boga czuję! Czułem go u grobu Litki, czułem, chociażem nie przyznawał, w słowach Waskowskiego o śmierci, czułem przy ślubie, czułem go u nas na równinach i tu w górach nad śniegami, a tylko pytam jeszcze: jak go mam sławić, czcić i kochać? Czy tak, jak się spodoba mnie osobiście, czy tak, jak to czyni moja żona i jak mnie uczyła moja matka?" W Rzymie jednak przestał z początku o tych rzeczach myśleć. Tyle wrażeń zewnętrznych gromadziło się naraz w jego umyśle, że na żadne refleksje nie było miejsca. Przy tym przychodzili wieczorem z Marynią tak zmęczeni, że prawie ze strachem przypominali sobie słowa Bukackiego, który czasem służąc im dla własnego zadowolenia za cicerone, mawiał im za każdym razem: "Nie widzieliście tysiącznej części tego, co widzieć warto, ale to wszystko jedno, bo w ogóle nie warto i tu przyjeżdżać - tak samo jak nie warto siedzieć w domu." Bukacki był teraz w okresie przeczenia w każdym następnym zdaniu temu, co zdawał się twierdzić w poprzednim. Profesor Waskowski przyjechał też na powitanie z Perugii, co Marynię tak ucieszyło, iż przywitała go, jakby był jej najbliższym krewnym. Ale po uspokojeniu się pierwszych wybuchów radości zauważyła jakby jakiś smutek w oczach profesora. - Co panu jest? - pytała - czy panu niedobrze we Włoszech? - Moje dziecko - odpowiedział profesor - i w Perugii dobrze, i w Rzymie dobrze... Ach! jak dobrze! Wiedz o tym, że tu chodząc po ulicach depczesz pył świata... To, jak zawsze powtarzam, przedsionek do innego życia - tylko... - Tylko co? - Tylko ludzie... widzicie... to nie ze złego serca - bo tu, jak i wszędzie, więcej dobrych niż złych -ale mi czasem smutno, że jak u nas tak i tu mają mnie trochę za wariata. Bukacki, który słyszał rozmowę, rzekł: - Więc nie ma profesor większego powodu do smutku tu niż u nas? - Tak - odpowiedział Waskowski - tylko że tam mam bliskich jak wy, którzy mnie kochają, a tu nie... I przy tym tęsknię. Po czym zwrócił się do Połanieckiego: - Dzienniki tutejsze pomieszczały sprawozdania z mojej rozprawy. Niektóre zupełnie szydzą - Bóg z nimi! Niektóre godzą się, że mowa epoka powinna się rozpocząć przez wprowadzenie Chrystusa i jego ducha do dziejów. Jeden przyznał, że pojedynczy ludzie żyją z sobą po chrześcijańsku, a narody jeszcze po pogańsku - nazwał nawet tę uwagę wielką, ale i ten, i wszystkie inne, gdy przechodzą do tego, co twierdzę, iż to jest misja, którą Bóg przeznaczył nam i innym najmłodszym z Ariów - biorą się za boki od śmiechu... A to mnie boli... Dają też do zrozumienia, że ja mam trochę tu... I biedny Waskowski począł stukać palcem w czoło. Po chwili jednak podniósł głowę i rzekł: - Człowiek rzuca ziarno w smutku i nieraz w zwątpieniu, ale ziarno pada na rolę i da Bóg, że zejdzie. Potem jął wypytywać o panią Emilię, w końcu zaś zwrócił ku nim swoje jakby rozbudzone ze snu oczy i spytał naiwnie: - A dobrze wam ze sobą? Marynia zamiast odpowiedzieć podskoczyła do męża i przytuliwszy mu głowę do ramienia rzekła: - O, widzi profesor! - ot, tak nam ze sobą! tak!... A Połaniecki począł gładziło ręką jej ciemną główkę.